Under my Skin
by kokoziko
Summary: <html><head></head>How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,More about Ryan's life is revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review Xover with Criminal Minds</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Under my Skin**

**Summery ****:**How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,Secrets about Ryan are revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review . Slash Xover with Criminal Minds

Shows: Criminal Minds / CSI Miami

Pairing: Ryan/Eric , Reid/Morgan(established couple)

Spoilers : general spoilers till season 5 of both show

* * *

><p>ME Dr. Alexx Woods knelt beside a body of a beautiful woman at the age of 28 . The woman Ashley Simon appeared to be sleeping except for the three knife wounds in her stomach and chest area and bruises on her once beautiful face and her torso<p>

"Poor baby , You still had too much to do in life ." commented Alexx to CSI Ryan Wolfe who as snapping pictures of the corpse and surrounding area

"Same as the last two ,Alexx ?" asked Ryan kneeling beside her

"I'm sorry to say that , Baby . But I think it is ," she answered in her usual motherly tone .

In the last nine days , 3 bodies have been found . Women of roughly the same age and with successful careers were found dumped in their front lawns after being missing for 3 days with their jewelry scattered around them .By the way the bodies were found , There captor must have put them through hell ,they were malnourished and dehydrated

.The case had been taking its tole on them .The press was merciless and the evidence were endless but led to nothing and the team was on edge

"I don't like that Horatio , Not at all :"commented Alexx to Horatio who appeared by her side , his emotionless mask firmly attached

"Neither do I Alexx, Neither do I ."he said slipping his sunglasses on .

* * *

><p>Later in the lab , Ryan was working on examining the evidence they had collected this morning , He couldn't shake from his mind the image of the woman's husband and young son whom they had met in the crime scene <strong><br>**

"Hi Wolfe , How is it going ?asked Eric who just entered the trace lab where Ryan was working in

"As you see , they all lead to nothing , It's so frustrating ."

"Horatio called the FBI to ask for help , as if they can "grumbled Eric

"Sometimes you forget that I was one too, So was Natalia '' Ryan said with a raised eyebrow .His eyes blazing with fury and what looked liked betrayal

''I didn't .mean it like that., Wolfe" replied Eric slightly embarrassed

"Funny' chuckled Ryan with no real humor" Is that that why you can't stand me here in the lab ?"

"I said I was sorry." Snapped Eric angrily "Can you just drop it?' '"_Why can't he get that I didn't mean it and that I'm truly sorry for the way I treated him"_ thought Eric

"Fine Eric, I'll drop it for now." said Ryan closing the subject

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room ,BAU Unit , Quantico .Virginia<strong>

"3 women were murdered in Miami ,Florida" started J.J

"Julia Davis, Sheila Brooks and Ashley Simon were found murdered after disappearing for three days ,They were are rich women with prestigious jobs and high social standing ."

"I've researched the victims and they were all around good people , not even parking or speeding tickets ."Penelope Garcia ,the eccentric tech goddess said as she looked from her laptop .

"Where were the bodies dumped ?"asked Agent Rossi

"In their front lawn ."Replied Dr. Spencer Reid not raising his eyes from the file he was reading

"That sounds personal ."commented Morgan

"And cruel."said Prentiss

"Look how their jewelry is scattered around the body ."pointed out Aaron Hotchner looking closely at the photos

"All the jewelry were recovered but our UN SUB took a piece of jewelry from each one ."added JJ helpfully

"So our unsub is taking souvenirs ."concluded Rossi

"What I can't understand why kill the women and not take the jewelry ?" asked Derek Morgan who was leaning in his chair to look at the file in his boyfriend's hand

"Some criminals think they rise above such worldly matters ." Emily answered her rolling her eyes

"So you think our unsub is on a mission ?"her boss asked her ,she nodded in confirmation .

"Is Ryan working on this case in Miami JJ?" asked Penelope Garcia ,as excited as a kid in a candy store

Thee beautiful blond couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face before answer "I think so , his boss called me ."

"I miss him so much" then she turned her attention to Spencer "My junior G man ,You still talk to him, right?

" Yes we talk He may seem ok but I think his team is giving him a hard time "replied Spencer sadly. He remembered how withdrawn Ryan seemed when the time visited him when he was shot by a nail gun ,which fortunately happened when the team was on a case in Miami so they can take care of him

"We can do just the same ." growled Garcia , she was very protective of Ryan and Spencer as they were the babies of the team

"We will do nothing ,Baby Girl ."Derek paused then added "For now ." Garcia's anger was a curse on the person subjected to it .It may start with photoshoped pictures and end with fake medical certificates or divorce papers

"Wheels up in 10 ." said Hotch before standing up and the others followed his lead

Later on the jet ,Reid sat beside his boyfriend of 2 years and leaned against his shoulder to look into Morgan's dark eyes who sensed his Pretty Boy's distress and wrapped his arms around is shoulders

"He is hurting so much ,Derek . I can feel it "

Ryan and Spencer had known each other even before they started working in the BAU , they had studied Chemistry and Psychology together and they were practically attached at the hip , Spencer was very sad when Ryan decided a career change even more that Gideon leaving and that was saying something

"What makes you say that ,Reid ?"asked Emily who was sitting on the opposite couch .both Ryan and Prentiss were close considering they were the only ones who can talk multiple languages and they used to practice together which frustrated the team greatly

"He doesn't laugh or smile anymore ,he wants me to believe that everything is ok but I know him too well ."sighed Spencer The rest of the ride was spent in a relatively awkward each one engrossed in their thoughts .

They got out of the get to find not only Ryan but also Eric Delko waiting for them . Ryan immediately ran to greet them while Eric trailed behind

Ryan hugged Spencer tightly patting him on the back

"Hi man, Get yourself a boyfriend "teased Morgan

"Hello to you to Derek .I'm not going to steal your boyfriend ,Trust me He isn't my type "

"Your hair is longer"started Spencer

"You cut yours "

"You don't wear sweater vests anymore "

"Neither do you , you like very nice actually , Garcia must be taking a good care of you ."

"Yip and she told me to say hi ."

The two friends were talking very fast that the group around them had trouble understanding but they were used to it but Poor Eric looked so lost, he never felt that out of place and frankly he didn't like it "_God that is how we made Wolfe feel, so out of place"_

.' Then JJ moved to hug him ."Hi Jayje , How is Will and Henry ?" "They say hi"

"_Ma belle grande soeur " _he told Emily their usual greeting (my beautiful big sister)

_Mon beau jeune frere "she replied _(My handsome young brother)

"Dave,Hotch ."Ryan nodded in the direction of the two older men who nodded back

Eric was watching the exchange with a mixture of confusion and jealousy ,Wolfe had never acted this friendly with any one in the lab but a tiny part in his brain said "_You never really gave him a chance "He wished he could silence that part but couldn't  
><em>

After brief but cold introductions they moved to the cars .

After all they had a case to solve

* * *

><p><strong>Please please pretty please review review review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Summery :**How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,Secrets about Ryan are revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review . Slash Xover with Criminal Minds

Shows: Criminal Minds / CSI Miami

Pairing: Ryan/Eric , Reid/Morgan(established couple)

Spoilers : general spoilers till season 5 of both show

**A/N I want to thank every one who had reviewed ,put my story on fav or alert **

**A/N I've completely redone chapter hope you like it .**

* * *

><p>Eric was driving his car lost in his thoughts, and all his thoughts were focused on one person ,Ryan Wolfe.<p>

After meeting his friends , Eric noticed a spring in Ryan's step . a fire in his eyes that reminded him of a young and excited Ryan who just came to work in the lab , he noticed how determined and graceful he moved and he was jealous , He was jealous of Ryan's friends for having such a great impact on him , of how easily he laughed and joked with them , of the bright smile they caused to appear on his beautiful face

"_Beautiful , Did I just call Wolfe beautiful ?"_ thought Eric puzzled .It was a well-known secret in the lab that Eric was bi-sexual but he had never had any interest in Ryan before ,until now .Eric banished the thought from his mind and concentrated once more on his driving till they arrived to the lab .

He parked the Hummer then opened the door for the two beautiful ladies that were riding with him and led them to the lab along with who he has recognized as David Rossi , one of his favorite writers .

He saw Ryan leave his car , laughing loudly at something the handsome black man said while the pale thin man made wild gestures with his hands , he noticed how close Ryan was to the tall thin man and his boyfriend .

Inside the lab ,Eric can see that Ryan looked torn so he chose to stand in the middle , between the two team and start the introductions

Ryan cleared his throat and said ."H,This is SSA Aaron Hotchner ,SSA David Rossi ,SSA Derek Morgan ,SSA Emily Prentiss. Agent Jareau or JJ and Dr. Spencer Reid ."

So Aaron Hotchner was the cold stoic boss,Emily Prentiss the hot brunette ,JJ was the hot blond and Spencer Reid was Ryan's best friend and Morgan the handsome black man . Eric was trying to memorize their names .First because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of them and second because they are Ryan's friends .

Horatio and Hotch shook hand and Ryan continued "Hotch ,This is Lt Caine ,CSI Delko,CSI Boa Vista ,CSI Duquesne and ME Dr. Alexx Woods ."

The profilers were watching the CSIs with an air of professional interest , They eyes darted from Horatio's mysterious gaze and red hair to Calleigh wide and charming to Eric's flirty one to Natalia's fashionable clothes to Alexx's motherly smile

JJ,Derek,Spencer and Emily gave Alexx a small smile because she was the only one they had met outside the job when they had visited Ryan after his accident and because she had taken Ryan under her wing during his stay in Miami , which Alexx returned .

"Where can we set up ?"JJ asked Horatio

"You can use the show room ,Agents ." he said nodded to them "If you will excuse me ."He put on his sunglasses and left the lab ,on his way to question a suspect on the case he was working on .

Both teams entered the show room to find the pictures and case files already set up , so it was time for business . "Dave and Emily , you two go to the morgue ,Reid ,start working on the geographic profile , Morgan ,Ryan and I will start working on the profile ."

Hotch didn't notice that all the CSIs had raised their eyebrows when he included Ryan in their work .It was Calleigh who reacted to that "Sir , I think Ryan would be working with us on this , Agents Prentiss and Rossi,I'll lead to to the morgue ."

Ryan blushed at being the center of attention of both teams so he quietly told her "I'll finish the remaining evidence then work on the profile ."He never knew the team could be so possessive

"Fair enough "Eric butted in .Ryan was surprised ,Eric had never agreed with him on anything before

Ryan made his way to the trace lab and started examining the clothes of the latest victim when he found a long blond hair on the victim's blouse "Weird,the victim is a brunette ."he thought and took the hair to Valera in the DNA lab and waited for the results .

"The DNA isn't in CODIS ."she said "But it is a female DNA ."

"Thanks Maxi ." he teased .Valera was one of the few people who accepted him in the lab

"Don't call me that ."she shouted after him

"Whatever."

Ryan made his way to the show room and put the result in front of Hotch "Look what I have got , a female hair on the vic's clothes ."

"Convenient ."said Emily who returned from the morgue "The bruises on the body are too small to be made by a man ."

"So our unsub is a woman ?"asked Morgan

,Eric who was sitting with them wanted to ask what it meant but Ryan answered before he opened his mouth "Unknown subject ,killer ,perp all that ."Ryan answered the most typical question they are asked .

"Guys."Reid called from where he was standing in front of the map ."The unsub is all over the place ,she didn't strike in any place remotely close to each other .Different but expensive neighborhoods."

"Either the unsub is disorganized or has some ones particularly on her mind ."Rossi said as Garcia's smiling face suddenly appeared on the lap top's screen

"Hello my beauties ."she chirped

"Hi baby girl , got any thing for us ."Morgan asked

"Always do ,my chocolate god but first how is my gorgeous cub ?" she asked eagerly

"I'm great ,Penelope .So what did you find ?"

"Well ,all three victims went to the same private high school and they were in the same class ."

"Thanks Garcia ,please …."

"The address is already sent, pretty "

"You are the best ."

"I've been told ."she answered cheekily before disappearing

Eric ,whose jaw had dropped from the beginning of the conversation manged to say "She is something ."

Ryan could swear he had heard Emily say "You have no idea."

The only though in Spencer's and Ryan's minds was "_High School ,Joy_ "

"You think they were killed by someone they have gone to school with ?"JJ asked

"Yes,I think so ."Hotch nodded standing up then added "Rossi and I are going to the school which Reid, Morgan ,Wolfe and officer Delko can go to the dump site .

A long tension filled ride with Eric was all what Ryan had hoped for .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summery :**How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,Secrets about Ryan are revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review . Slash Xover with Criminal Minds

Shows: Criminal Minds / CSI Miami

Pairing: Ryan/Eric , Reid/Morgan(established couple)

Spoilers : general spoilers till season 5 of both show

* * *

><p>"So my car or yours ?" Eric asked Ryan as they made their way to the parking lot ,Reid and Morgan following while Hotch and Rossi made their way to the SUVs the PD has provided .<p>

"Actually ,we are taking mine ."replied Ryan smiling slightly

Eric looked at him surprised ,Ryan usually avoided taking anyone with him in his car because of his OCD .

"Well , The three of you know better than to make anything dirty or you will face my wrath ."Ryan's smile changed into a full blown smirk . Eric didn't remember ever seeing Ryan like that ,he looked at Ryan's friends' and they had a slightly scared look on their faces .

"What did he do ,guys ?" Eric asked curiously once they were seated in the car ,he sat beside Ryan while Reid and Morgan sat beside each other .

"Well" started Derek "Ryan once bought this gorgeous Sedan and I automatically asked him for a ride so…"

Ryan interrupted Morgan's speech "Cut to the chase , They had sex in the car ."he deadpanned "Even thought I specifically told them not to Right ,Spencer ?."Ryan growled slightly causing his friends' to blush

"So ,What did you do to them ?" Eric asked laughing so hard that a few tears were streaming down his face .

"I had them clean the car to my standards of course and gave Derek my paper work for a week and took away all Spencer's Star Wars DVDs ."he informed him , still proud of his accomplishment

"That was so cruel ." moaned Spencer quietly causing them all to laugh .

Eric was amazed by the things that Ryan's friends' were saying about him ,they were talking about a more outgoing and outspoken Ryan ,he was witty and sarcastic with a dark sense of humor ,Not that Ryan's isn't smart but he was more reserved and cynical

"We turned him into this ."thought Eric bitterly "He put on all these walls and masks to protect himself from our mistreatment ,to hide his weaknesses and desire of companionship ."Eric wished he could turn back time and treat Ryan the way he deserved ,like a true friend and a hard working CSI not a mere replacement .In his defense ,Eric didn't want to open up to Ryan so as not to be hurt again ,he was afraid he will lose him like he had lost Speed ,not realizing that he was hurting Ryan and himself in the process

The rest of the ride was in silence ,each lost in their own thoughts. The car moved through beautifully designed houses ,perfectly mowed lawn and brand new cars till it stopped beside the house of their latest victim . Ashley Simon

They stood in the front lawn examining it ,trying to recreate the crime scene "So our unsub parked her car ,opened the truck of her car then dragged the body to the front lawn .then scattered the jewelry "started Morgan

"Why did she leave the jewelry ?" asked Eric confused

"I think our unsub is trying to justify her actions ."replied Spencer

"How is that ?"

"She killed them because they are rich and she wants us to know that ."

"Why ,Does she want us to sympathize with her ?" asked Ryan sarcastically

"Exactly " Morgan answered him" She killed them because they were unsympathetic to her ,They could have betrayed her in some way or another .She may have worked for them at some point and they insulted her"

" She is also unrepentant ,she left the bodies face up ,for anyone to see ,she wanted to humiliate them in their death ."Ryan added to himself shuddering .

The ride back to the lab was much quieter ,Everyone was exhausted after a long day at work "Did you check in any hotel ,yet ?"Ryan asked his friends

"No "they replied

"Good ,you are staying with me at my house "They smiled happily ,They didn't like hotels that much and it was a great chance to catch up .Spencer was very happy for the chance to stay with his best friend even for the night ,

"I doubt you have room for six people ,Ryan ."said Eric ,he has gone to Ryan's place once before after he was shot with a nail gun and frankly his house wasn't that big

As if reading Eric's mind "You drove me to uncle Ron's place not mine ,Eric." he said shortly causing Eric to shift uncomfortably .

Reid and Morgan didn't miss the flash of hurt in Ryan's eyes when he said that sentence ,they liked at each other confused and angry ,How could Ryan's co-worker of two years not know where he lived ?They remember when Ryan had lived in Quantico ,he used to invite the team over repeatedly and sometimes slept over and that he gave Spencer and Penelope an emergency key .

Ryan's eyes met his friends' in the mirror and gave them a weak smile that didn't do anything to elevate their worry

In the lab Hotch and Rossi gave them their findings from the school "Most of the staff is different now "he said "but the principle recognized the girls ,she said they were all round good girls ,a little haughty and had high social standards ,but that was it ."

"She mentioned something about two other friends but she couldn't remember the names and the files were recently destroyed ."Rossi continued where Hotch left of

"We can have Garcia check them ,through emails or pictures ."suggested JJ who looked very tired

"Good idea ." said Emily

"Guys ,Can we continue this tomorrow ?" whined Morgan ,he wasn't really that tired but wanted to sit with Ryan and inquire about what he has heard in the car ,so did Spencer

"We can call it a day ." said Horatio who just finished the case he was working on and came to check on theirs .

The profilers looked at Ryan expectantly "Fine guys "Emily and JJ eyed him "and ladies ,Let's go ."

"Why don't you come with us ,Eric ?" suggested Spence slyly

"It's about time you knew where Ryan lives ."

"I gonna kill you ."Ryan mouthed to Spencer who totally ignored him .It's about time those CSIs know that Ryan isn't alone .

**Finally ,This chapter took forever .I'm glad it turned out like this .**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Summery :**How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,Secrets about Ryan are revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review . Slash Xover with Criminal Minds

Shows: Criminal Minds / CSI Miami

Pairing: Ryan/Eric , Reid/Morgan(established couple)

Spoilers : general spoilers till season 5 of both show

**A/N I'm sooooo sorry for the late update .Writer's block is a bitch **

Magnificent wasn't exactly an correct word when it came to describing Ryan's house or more accurately Ryan's mansion Ryan has programmed the address on the GBS of Eric's Hummer which led him to the Coral Gables ,a very upscale neighborhood .

Eric drove slowly so as not to wake JJ and Prentiss who were sleeping in the backseat who were too tired to drive alone unlike Hotch and Rossi who drove their own SUVs .His mind began to wonder about Ryan which has been happening a lot lately ,Eric honestly admitted .

He remembered that Ryan had once invited him and Calleigh over at his house but they found some excuses to refuse his offer .After that, Ryan never asked them again

Eric saw Ryan stop his car in front of a large iron gate ,he got out and entered a 6 digits code for the complex security system before the large gate opened .

The cars drove for two more minutes on the driveway that was weaved in a large but well tended garden before they stopped in front a large modern red brick house ,It was a two storey house ,all the windows and terraces were either facing the ocean or the pool ,Eric can't help but be impressed by the design and how ageless the mansion seemed and he was more awed by the interior which was various degrees of light green and light blue . .

Inside the house ,Eric could smell the salt in the air from the ocean and the chlorine from the large rectangular pool which had a pleasantly dizzying feeling but most importantly Eric noticed how well Ryan's friends knew their way around the house ,avoiding the antique vases and small tables as if they had visited several times which Eric was pretty sure they had

"Guys ,Pizza and Chinese are on the way ."Ryan said loudly as he entered the living room which was full of comfortable fluffy armchairs and loveseats catching everyone's attention and shaking Eric from his thoughts

"You are welcome to stay ,Eric ."Ryan added as an afterthought giving Eric a tight smile which Eric returned .

He got the distinct feeling that Ryan was uncomfortable with his presence in his house "A beautiful house you got here ,Ryan ."Eric said trying to break the ice

"Thank you ."Ryan answered blushing lightly "I inherited it from my grandparents after they passed away .It was a family hideout of sorts ."

"How is that ?" Eric asked genuinely interested ,he wanted to know everything and anything about Ryan and from what he had concluded that Ryan came from a very wealthy family to inherit a house like that

"My grandparents wanted to have a house to gather all the family ,You know their children and grandchildren even the in-laws so they built the house away from everyone's working place ."

"That was great of them to do ….."but the sound of the bell ringing interrupted Eric

"Excuse me ."Ryan said before going to open the door .

"It's strange that Ryan has never invited you here before ."came Spencer's voice from behind Eric who didn't know what to do or say because he had the feeling that Spencer could see right through him "He is usually very open and friendly with his co-workers "

Before Eric had a chance to answer ,Ryan came in carrying a bag full Chinese food cartoons and in the same time balancing eight boxes of pizza which he promptly dumped in Spencer's hands " I just never had a chance ,Spencer ."Ryan lied convincingly looking at Spencer in the eyes "_Knock it off_ " he silently said

Once they were all seated ,Ryan sat nest to Hotch and Rossi whom he didn't have a chance to talk to all day

"Hi Hotch ,How is Jack ?" Ryan asked curiously ,he has truly missed the younger Hotchner

"He is fine Ryan , He misses you though ."

"I have an idea .Can't he and Penny come to Miami this weekend ?' Ryan suggested

"It's a great idea but do you thing Strauss will let the team stay here the whole weekend ?"

"That's where you come in ."Ryan said turning his attention to Rossi

"And how is that ?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes ,He liked to rile Strauss up

"Do what you always do , Dave ."Hotch said giving him a knowing glance and actually _smiling _"Sweet talk her or something ."

"I'll see what I can do ."

Ryan moved from beside them and looked at his watch ,it was 11 pm and they all had work the next day and Eric still had to drive home

Eric ,as if reading my thoughts ,got up and said his goodbyes before following Ryan to the door

"Thank you for the invitation ,Ryan ."

"Thanks ,Eric .Drive safe ."

"Do you want me to come in the morning ?"Eric asked awkwardly "To give your friends a lift .I mean ."

Ryan smiled softly and said "Don't worry Eric ,I think they can manage .,Goodbye .'

"Bye, Ryan." Eric said closing the door behind him

When Ryan entered the living room again only Spencer ,Derek and Emily were present ,Ryan ignored them as he collected the fallen cartoons and closed half eaten pizza box silently reminding himself to put them in the fridge

"What do you want ?" Ryan asked his closest his voice a little scratchy

"We just want to see how you are doing ,Ryan ."Emily said ,her voice soft as she moved to stand in front of him

"I'm fine ,Don't worry about me ."Ryan answered ,trying to give her a reassuring smile which she didn't buy

"Don't lie to us ,cub .We know something is bothering you ,something _in the lab _ is bothering you ."Morgan insisted ,not letting the subject go .

Emily took his hand and led him to the couch where he sat beside Spencer who immediately put his arms around his best friend's shoulders

"Tell me what is wrong Ry .We can help ." begged Spencer softly ,trying to break through Ryan's tough exterior ,trying to make him feel better .

"Nothing is wrong and there is nothing you can do "

"Damn it Wolfe ,we can see it with our eyes .You are hurting and you want tell us anything so we can't make it better ."exclaimed Derek loudly ,losing what little control he had over his temper

Ryan suddenly stood up in front of Derek , his eyes blazing with fury "What do you want to hear ,huh ?" he snapped "You wanted to hear how bad they treat me and how ignored I'm and that I don't have a single friend here ,Fine "

"They treat me like crap because I started working here after a friend of theirs was killed , they ignore me as if I'm a wallflower ,never really talking about anything but work ,they didn't even train me , they just left me to explore so they can blame some more if I made mistakes ,they don't even call me with my first name like it's an attachment they are not willing to make .Do you want to know how many times they told me that I don't match up to their dead friend how he could have done it like this or that like I have no feelings or emotions what so ever .Do you know how many times I thought of packing my bag and returning to the BAU but everyday I hope that tomorrow would be better and that they would stop but they don't ."

By the end of his speech tears were not only running down Ryan's cheeks but also Spencer's and Emily's ,they both knew a thing or two about not being accepted

Spencer jumped from the couch and hugged his friend tightly "Why didn't you tell me ?" asked Spencer ,hurt that Ryan has been bottling his emotions like that

"I didn't want to appear as a failure ."hiccupped Ryan

"You are no failure ,Ryan .They don't know what they are missing ."said Derek batting his back

"What about this Eric guy ?"Emily asked as they sat down with Ryan's head in her lap as she stroked his hair

"He treated me the worst you know hurting comments and all that ."replied Ryan

"I think he likes you ." she commented

"He doesn't ,He hates my guts ."

"Emily is right ,Ryan "said Spencer "You don't see the way he looks at you when you smile or laugh with us like he is …"

"Jealous "Morgan helpfully supplied his boyfriend earning him a soft kiss on his cheek .

"Guys ,I like him too ,He is smart and hot and everything but I don't think I can forgive him but I promise to try the best I can . "Ryan promised his friends

"So what do you think of me asking Penny and Jake to come this weekend ,God knows the house is big enough ."

"It's a great idea .We haven't all been together in like forever ."Emily moaned standing up and stretching ,dragging her feet up to her room

"Good night "

The boys said their good nights and moved to their bedrooms for the first time in years Ryan felt safe .

* * *

><p>What do you think of Ryan's breakdown ?Good?Bad?convincing?<p>

Pic of Ryan's house on My profile


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

**Summery :**How would you feel when you realize that you know nothing about the person you are working with ? When a case brings the BAU team to Miami ,Secrets about Ryan are revealed Slash R/E .Please read and review . Slash Xover with Criminal Minds

Shows: Criminal Minds / CSI Miami

Pairing: Ryan/Eric , Reid/Morgan(established couple)

Spoilers : general spoilers till season 5 of both show

Ryan woke up feeling more refreshed than he had felt in months , no actually years .AS if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders . it felt good to have friends to lean back on .

He showered quickly and brushed his teeth and went to the living room which was a complete and utter mess from last night's dinner ,empty Chinese cartoons and pizza boxes were spread out on the tables or on the floor so Ryan gave in to the irresistible itch to clean so he started by collecting the boxes and putting them in the waste basket then he swept the floor finally he polished the wood .

Ryan looked at the near-by clock and it was quarter to seven , he still had a lot of time to change after preparing a quick breakfast .

Dave was the first to enter the kitchen ,already showered and dressed ,to find Ryan flipping pancakes and making Spanish omelets for every one along with bacons and French toast .

Ryan presented him his plate with a smile "Morning Dave "

"Morning Ryan "then he took a bit of his syrup drenched pancakes and sighed loudly "Thanks for the breakfast "

"My pleasure "replied Ryan " Is there anything you want to tell me ? You seem uncomfortable "

"Well , I couldn't help but overhear some parts of your conversation with Morgan ,Reid and Prentiss ,yesterday "

"Ryan's smile dimmed slightly "It's nothing ,Dave . I just had some problems adjusting .That's all "

"Don't mock my intelligence ,Ryan . I won't pressure you but keep in mind that I'm here when you want to open up "

"Thank you " Ryan said genuinely grateful as the rest of the team filled the kitchen some dressed like Hotch and others like JJ still rubbing their eyes .

Ryan excused himself and went to his room to change , he chose a form fitting grey jacket that showed of his muscular forearms without being too tight over a red dress shirt and tight black jeans and gently spiked his hair .

By the time he came down all his friends were ready and waiting .Morgan wolf-whistled as Ryan came down the stairs "Wow cub .You look hot "which earned him a playful smack from his boyfriend and a pretty blush from Ryan

"He is right ,you know "Emily told him on their way to the cars "If I didn't know well , I'd say you are trying to seduce Eric Delko "

Ryan rolled his eyes , he wasn't even trying to dress up but his friends comments caused his confidence to rise .

Emily rode with Hotch while JJ rode with Rossi and of course Derek and Spencer rode with Ryan . The ride was spent in comfortable silence till the reached the lab .

They found Eric and Natalia in the show room going after the evidence once more , trying to find something they might have missed but the came up empty-handed

"Morning ,guys "Ryan cheerfully said entering the room "Morning" they muttered trying and failing to sound as cheerful .Eric slowly raised his eyes from the photos to look at Ryan who was standing in front of him taking in the jeans clad legs up to the tight red shirt and even tighter jacket and mentally slapped himself "Has Ryan always looked _that _good ?"

"Any lead ?" Hotch asked as he entered after Ryan followed by the rest of the profilers .

"Nothing "replied Natalia

"Hello my beauties " Garcia's chipper voice sounded from the screen , she was wearing a bright orange shirt with red designs that would have looked hideous on anymore but her .

"I want you to look me up the financial records of the student's parents of that year .See if anything stands out ."Morgan requested giving Garcia his most charming smile

"Will do , handsome Oh , I was about to look at the photos of the reunion or should I send them now ?" she asked

"Now will be good Garcia , thank you " Emily answered her Seconds later, The pictures arrived ,They showed the faces of four beautiful woman ,three of which were dead

"I think we found our next target " Ryan pointed out looking at the names under the picture "Catherine Smith "

"Her family has just reported her missing ." Calleigh's southern drawl filtered through the door as she entered

"We are ready to give the profile "Hotch announced as JJ led them to where several officers were sitting

"The unsub was organized, methodical and would be white, between the ages of twenty-five and thirty" Hotch started

"She is versed in the world of wealth and privilege considering the school she graduated in ." Emily added

"She will be discreet, capable of convincingly disguising herself if needed ."Morgan said

"She may have a low-end job which makes her feel inferior to her friends but she couldn't give up her lifestyle so she must have a lot of debts "Spencer offered

"She feels the need to justify her actions that's why she leaves the jewelry considering her friends retained the lifestyle she lost ." Rossi finished "A woman's life is at stake so we have to find her as quickly as possible "

"Talk to me baby girl "Morgan said to Garcia over the phone

"Several men lost their money that year and they had to pull their children out except a Mr. Darren Summers who had paid the school in advance .His daughter is Tanya Summers .She works as a waitress at a restaurant where the victims frequented "

"Hotch "Morgan called loudly "We have a lead ,Tanya Summers"

"She has lost custody of her only child and the bank took her house around the same time due to her inability to pay her debts ."Ryan answered his eyes never leaving the computer , he could feel Eric's presence behind him and tried not to be affected which was particularly hard especially after he saw the way Eric looked at him when he had arrived .

"Ryan ,the address ?"JJ asked snapping him from his thoughts

He gave her the address which was a small apartment downtown which a waitress couldn't afford

They sped into the streets ,sirens blaring and reached the flat in 20 min. Morgan kicked the door open and as they had expected their unsub wasn't there neither was the abducted woman

The BAU took their time examining the contents of the apartment , it was beautifully furbished and cosy way above a waitress paycheck . They found a black leather bound journal on Tanya's nightstand

_Entry Feb.1st 2012_

_I saw them at the restaurant today . They didn't recognize me even when I took their orders .I never felt so humiliated _

_Entry Feb 5th 2012 _

_I killed her today , it was so easy .Easier than killing a chicken .She screamed so prettily as she lost blood ,at that moment I knew that she remembered me .The girl she went to school with , her friend , the beautiful cheerleader and then she was no more ._ _Julia Davis was dead ._

_Entry Feb 10th 2012 _

_The world said its last goodbyes to_ Sheila Brooks_ today , I know I was at the funeral , you see I never felt so powerful ,all these people were crying because of me .i saw her daughter Amy sitting on her father's lap clutching her dolly tightly ._

_She would never see her mom again , the same way my son wouldn't because of a court order _

Ryan forwarded to the last entry which was of that days date

_Entry Feb 28th _

_Today she dies , The perfect girl , the model student _Catherine Smith_ .My once best friend who never looked twice at me after I lost all my money Thank you husband dearest . Without you I wouldn't have found the perfect place to take my revenge _

Ryan called Garcia immediately " I want you to find all of Tanya Summers remote properties , where she can access easily "he quickly told her

"You got in cub " she chirped

A moment later The BAU team and Ryan received the message contained the address .It was a small warehouse in the industrial district

Ryan drove like a crazy man not listening to Eric who was telling him to slow down , After reading the mad killer's journal , he vowed to save the victim from her

The officers and agents approached the small ware house cautiously which SWAT surrounded it , From a small window they could see a beautiful brunette tied to a chair ,her clothes torn and her face bruised which a blond was talking gleefully while holding a gun

Eric and Morgan kicked the door open causing Tanya to point her gun at Catherine ,her finger on the trigger "Get away from her." Ryan ordered

"You shoot me , I shoot her " she said arrogantly "We will die together " pressing the gun to her friends temple

Then a shot was heard

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger<p> 


End file.
